Excerpts from Zanzibar
by drtakumi151
Summary: Excerpts from the Best Selling book by Jane Tempest about her time in the new land of Zanzibar.


(Introduction) Sailing on a trade route you've followed for years, when all of a sudden you crash into a beach the size of a large country. You've most likely read the preliminary stories that trickled out, now, as the captain of the Pussy Wagon, I'm here to present my full report. This is Captain Jane Tempest with the story of the land of Zanzibar.

[Author's note, for the safety and divination privacy of the people I mention in this book, I will not be giving their names.]

(Pg. 13) ...now imagine you're me, damn near crashing [on Zanzibar] and being met with a civilization that has apperently gone centuries without external contact, yet contains a society and government rivaling that of Triheld?

(Pg. 15) ...but that isn't to say it wasn't strange. That Emperor of Erethyll was a child. I personally don't see how they were leading that City. His or her secratary seemed to be doing all the work. Our on-board chef even bullied the poor thing into eating his cooking once he saw how thin they were. And yet... they had a Charisma, an undeniable quality to their words and body language that changed the air similar to how Chad Ellington or the Golden Girls do.

(Pg. 16) ...a Yuan-Ti Abomonation. Thats right, and one about as peaceful and unoffensive as a halfing merry-go-round operator. As a woman of the high seas I was brave enough to approach her, and right off the bat I was... smitten. She was kind yet brazen, a woman like me who loved her job, which in this case is that of a nurse. She wore sweaters instead of crude leather armor, and two small revolting little snake children who didn't seem to have any of the violent qualities one would expect.

(Pg. 18) ...and as I lay there, smoking my mid-afternoon lithuazia to relax, I saw the Emperor on board the ship, attempting to sneak around. I saw them poking and proding, and when I got their attention, they were surprised and bumped their head on one of the low hanging rafters. It wasn't actually the Emperor, it was their brother I had mentioned earlier who took such a liking to Chad Ellington. I mean, I couldn't blame the boy for liking Chad, yet sneaking on board our ship? I wanted to at least tie the child up for a bit, but like the Emperor, this boy had a silver tongue. I simply smacked him on the buttocks to leave so I could resume the rest of my day.

(Pg. 20) ...and I had an epiphony! That Soldier I had seen who was friends with the Emperor, he fit the exact description of the Triton soldier who had gone AWOL almost a year ago. He had the exact same ensignia of the Silver Sea army. Somehow he had found this island months before anyone else did, I couldn't recognize him at first due to how much larger he was than his description.

(Pg. 27) When I wanted to know more, I asked the townspeople, then the nobles, so little information. Apperently the current Emperor violently overthrew the original one, Erethyll had its own state of martial law for a little bit, with quite a few people dying, even a child. They had a little memorial statue built in a park for the little boy. A rather sweet yet disturbing little line below his name "Rest in piece Michael, it's your birthday today." Why is it his birthday "today" which seems to imply everyday? I would've preffered an explanation.

(Pg. 32) ...met finally by that Tiefling Girl's parents, they were rather kind enough to tell me the really fascinating information I was looking for. "Archons" as they were described, I had heard that descriptor once or twice before in previous conversations, but it was from this family of Tieflings I was told about, as I had interpretted it, powerful magical warlords who lived in all parts of the Zanzibar island. They all had simple code names regarding their power. "The Hermit", "The Hierophant", "Death". Did I catch your eye with that last one? Apperently a lich with a quite unimaginative name "Death" had been creating an undead army. That little tiefling girl, daughter of the mother and father I was speaking to, who is in cahoots with the leadership of this land, has an extreme amount of power. I'll attempt to summarize the events of her life that her family told me in as few pages as possible.

(Pg. 157) Archons, Guns, Floating teeth... it was by this time I began to truly realize the magical and extrmely mysterious truth of this land, this place and all its inhabitants were shaped to be fully independent, an entity of vast strength and knowledge gave these people the intellegence they needed, and let them go from there.

(Pg. 160) Up until now this book has been the result of weeks of explanation, exploration, interviews, and analysis. But all these theories would not have come to light without the shared words of the rest of my crew, for not even a day after my arrival to Zanzibar did I see first hand the choas that these people had dealt with. The trials and tribulations the Crusaders had gone through... Me and my crew had arrived at the fiery climax of their rise to power. That day had been exceptionally hot, not at sea, but as soon as we made landfall on Zanzibar. This my readers, marks the begining of my fascination with this land. The sun itself had been sending down physical pillars of light, then split of, and became its own ball of fire just thousands of feet above Erethyll. Before me or my crew could realize the uncertainty of this event, a rainbow of light exploded from the center of the city and... the plants came.

(Pg. 164) My crew was in distress, I had vines in my cabin, and Chad Ellington was still with the Emperor. I had barely even a minute to gather my crews thoughts before armageddon started happening! Fiery radiant balls of light were being thrown by a small figure in the sky. I pulled out my telescope and saw... what appeared to be an angel. I sent a messenger pigeon to my editors at the time of writing this, and they said I shouldn't even compare it to the image of an angel, but for the sake of the honesty and intregity of this book, that is what it looked like. A white winged humanoid figure basked in light, throwing destruction down on Erethyll almost effortlessly. I could feel the heat on my skin and I saw the destruction comepletely obliterate people down the beach and further in town. My ships own masts had caught fire from the heat alone. For the first and hopefully only time in my life, I felt like I was facing the wrath of a god.

(Pg. 165) ...and then I remembered just why Chad Ellington was my hero. Up in the sky flew a massive golden dragon, with the Crusaders riding it, that Triton, tiefling, half-elf, and as I found out later, the human, who "WAS: the fucking dragon. But with them, Chad Ellington, bravely in the fray. He had gone down a couple times I had noticed, but the Crusaders were so strong as a team they managed to finish off... that angel of doom. White glowing rings, white lasers shooting through the sky splitting the clouds, Chad Ellington on top of a golden dragon with people who had the power of Exarchs... it was a lot to take in.

(Pg. 170) ...but then... terror. They defeated that being who resembled a Solar of legend, and started to go downwards. But as they did, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, I got goosebumps on my arms and I felt a bottomless pit in my stomach, one you might get if you saw your significant other die, or told you only have a week to live. It was fear, but nobody else on Zanzibar seemed to care about this almighty terror in the air. Only my crew was affected, and only my crew were forced to gaze upon the sky blackening, and glowing white dust congregating from across Zanzibar to a point in the sky. I felt tendrils, like those of an octopus, creeping around my ankles and neck. I felt poisoned just to breathe, and my vision started to pulsate as if I was having going into cardiac arrest. I wanted to scream but no air would come out. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. Existence itself felt contradictory. Around me there were pebbles and rocks floating up into the sky, and so too did the crusaders.

(Pg. 172) ...it was over. Though my legs were weak and I still felt the fear in my mind, the sky was clear and a bright blue light came crashing from the sky into a flower field that had grown as a result of that Tiefling girls use of a Wish Spell. (As I had yet to realize) I wasn't among the crowd who investigated, but as I should've expected, it was those Crusaders. They stopped that presence in the sky, they stopped that angel, and from all the accounts I heard, they stopped all the other evil that plagued their land. They saved their people, they saved me and my crew, I had a captain's intuition I knew was true, they were heroes.

(Pg. 174) I never did do much to ask them personally about their experiences, nor did I ask them if I could write this book. I was content to just observe, and I know they're good people. The Emperors brother since then is aboard for the time being, as well as a Tabaxi who seems to have suffered a lot from that false Angel, they had plenty of their own stories about the Crusaders, if this book does well, I'll be sure to do a follow up! 


End file.
